


Drinking

by Chaos_Universeson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Healing, M/M, SHIRO LOVES KEITH, keith loves shiro, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Universeson/pseuds/Chaos_Universeson
Summary: Keith is amused by being of drinking age.





	Drinking

Shiro pops open a bottle of a new craft beer that Hunk recommended. He eyes Keith after taking a sip. The beer went down easy. It has the aftertaste of apple. Shiro smiles giving the bottle another pull.

“Enjoying?” Keith asks him. He is sipping a rum and coke. The two stand on a balcony of the hotel they are staying at. “The others are a bit upset with me gaining two years so I am 21.”

Shiro laughs, “only they be upset you could drink before them here on Earth when in space they could have a drink if they wanted. No drinking age in space.”

“There is that," Keith agrees. “They are still upset. “I think Iverson is more upset though. He is going to have to give me a rank and pardon because I was right. He hates being wrong.”

“He does hate being wrong.” Shiro agrees taking another draw of his beer. “This is good. I will have to remember to tell Hunk.”

“Yes, we will.” Keith agrees. They clink their glasses together. “In the morning.”

“Let’s finish these up and go to bed.” Shiro smiles lightly.

“Yes, that sounds like a plan,” Keith smirks.


End file.
